Marines Meet Fairies
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: When the Admirals, the Fleet Admiral and the shichibukai get stranded in Fairy Tail, and the legendary spell Fairy Heart is there only way back home. How far will they go to acquire that spell. And how far will fairy tail go to protect it.
1. The Beginning of the end

Any many cases there are things beyond comprehension, and sometimes these things are so incredible that most people don't believe that it is true. One of these worlds is main of entirely pirates and another of wizards. But what happens when the justice system of One Piece meets the one in Fairy Tail.

 **Marine Headquarters:**

A tall and light-skinned man was walking down the corridor while flexing his shoulders in pain a permanent scowl etched on his face, this was Admiral Akainu one of the more powerful members of the marines. It had only been 3 short days since the Whitebeard war had concluded, and although he wouldn't admit it, Whitebeards punches hurt like hell. However as he was walking down the steps he bumped into an unusually tall man with a bright yellow suit on, a fair amount of wrinkles on his face and a thin beard.

"Oooohh Sakazuki, what have you been uuupp tooo", he said in a lazy drawl.

Akainu then looked towards him as his scowl somewhat lessened before you looks towards the tall man, " Kizaru your looking well as usual, but I'm curious aren't you supposed to be heading towards the meeting with Sengoku.

The now named Kizaru then looks towards him with a lazed smile on his face before it turned into one of confusion.

"Oooohhhh so thats what the meeting was aabooout, he said lazily. "Too be honest I just skimmed it".

Akainu was going to respond to his laziness before another figure emerged that made his scowl return full force. Kizaru turned towards the direction he was looking at before smiling at what he saw.

"Helllooooo Kuzan".

The man known as Admiral Kuzan was wearing the same coat as the others only with a white tux and blue shirt underneath, his tanned skin and curly hair was even further framed by the bored expresion he had on his face.

"Hello Kizaru are you and Bakainu here for the meeting as well", he said with a dull look on his face.

Akainu was livid at the nickname his "friend" gave him but decided to let it go for now, " Yes Aokiji we where called for the same reason as you", Akainu said once again giving a serious expression. "According to Sengoku it is an emergency of the highest order".

At this statement both Admirals paled knowing that it must be really urgent if all three admirals were called. Without saying another word all three of the Marines powerhouses then walked towards the meeting room and opened the door preparing for the worst. However, as they walked inside they noticed several more people then usual. First there was a tall man with an incredibly long next with stiches running down it, and two horns atop his head. This was Gecko Moriah a member of the shichibukai.

Next was an equally tall man with a panda like suit on along with a pair of glasses, and a bible in between his gloved hands, this was Bartholmeo "Tyrant" Kuma.

Then there was a pale skinned woman with a revealing pink dress on, a large bust, and long black hair with a snake right behind her. This was Boa "Pirate Empress" Hancock.

Leaning against his chair is a man carrying a hat with a single feather a cross around his neck and a large black sword strapped to his back, with piercing yellow eyes. This was Dracule"Hawk Eyes" Mihawk.

Sitting in chains were 2 men currently chained togethor, one was a man with black hair, a golden hook on his left hand and a fur coat over his back, this was Crocodile, otherwise known as Mr.0.

The other chained man, didn't look like a man at all but was covered in blue skin with red gill like markings on his neck and pointed lower teeth, this was "Knight of the Sea" Jinbei.

And finally was a man with long pink feathers as a scarf short blond hair, red sunglasses, and a devious smile. This was Doflamingo"Sky Demon" Donquixote.

Sitting at the head of the table was a tall muscular man with a long braided beard and an Afro, with a very serious look on his face, this was the Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

Next to him where two men, the first was a man with gray hair and a white navy suit who had a angered look on his face once Akainu walked in, this was Monkey D. Garp.

And at the far right there was a blind man who had on a purple shirt underneath his navy suit along with a cane and short black hair. This was Vice-Admiral Fujitora.

After seeing everyone here Sengoku was quick to quite everyone down, "Now I'm sure that all of you are wondering why i gathered the admirals and the shichibukai, it is quite simple", he said with a grave tone in his voice. "We are hearing reports of a portal that has opened up a few miles of the coast of Marineford, and all the marines who were sent in have yet to return".

"I understand that this is important sir", Akainu said with a serious tone in his voice. "But why call in all of us, surely the Admirals will be enough for this".

"Kishishishi whats wrong Akainu, don't think we will be much help", Gecko Moriah said laughing.

"Why is is that you called us here?" asked Boa Hancock with a Skeptical gaze. "And why did you bring two former Shichibuki with you?"

Sengoku then took a deep breath before explaining, "This is a serious issue that I feel requires a grand meeting between all of us, if any of you want to leave be my guest, but leave you titles as Shichibuki at the door".

At hearing this many of the shichibuki paled, execept for Kuma and Mihawk. However, before Sengoku could explain any further a marine soldier busted through the door breathing heavily.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, we have a major problem", the Marine said breathing heavily.

"What is it?"

The soldier then began taking breaths before he said in fear, "The portal began moving sir before 7 creatures emerged from it".

Garp then stepped forward with a serious face, "That can't be all surely you didn't interrupt this meeting because a few animals got loose".

"Its not that sir, its the creatures themselves, they've already destroyed several of our fleets sir, and they took out our giants with ease".

"Well what creatures are they?" Akainu asked angrily. _"Whoever decided to attack the marines would pay dearly"_ , he thought.

A roar then cut off Akainu's thoughts, and he was suprised that the whole room began shaking from the force of the war.

"Dragons sir", the Marine said after hearing the roar. "7 dragons have appeared in Marineford".

 **Authors Note: Hello everybody this is my first fanfic in quite a few years, so I hope that you go easy on me. This is my first crossover and I'm hoping that you guys enjoy it. And for those fairy tail fans they most likely know which 7 dragons these are. The question is, can the Marines handle this threat or will they be wiped out.**


	2. 7 warlords vs 7 dragons

To say Sengoku was surprised would be an understatement, while he did here of Dr. Vegapunks attempt at making an actual dragon he did not expect one to appear here much less seven. But as the roars become louder there was no doubt that whatever it was, was incredibly...

"Loud", Aokiji said covering his ears, at the sound of the roar. "Can someone go out there and shut them up".

"Very well then, since there are seven dragons we shall send the Shichibukai out there to handle them", Sengoku said. "Unless they would rather head down to a cell".

"Heh heh heh heh why didn't you just say so", Doflamingo said while laughing. "I will gladly handle these dragons".

As Doflamingo walked out, the other Shichibukai decided to follow prepared to take down these new threats. Once all of them were out of the room Garp decided to speak up.

"Why send them Sengoku, surely the Admirals would be sufficient".

Sengoku said nothing but decided to head outside to watch the battle between the Seven dragons and the seven warlords.

The first dragon to be seen was huge with swirling blue scales, a round nose and light jagged markings on its nose, this was mother glare the adamantine dragon. 6 more dragons were seen flying behind it, one dragons was made completely of flames, while another had green scales and what looked like giant orange eyebrows. Flying to motherglares left was a dark pink dragon with a spike coming out of his forehead and chin. Behind that dragon was another bright blue dragon that had fins on its back and head.

On motherglares right was a dragon with dark black scales and a reddish underbelly. And behind this dragon was another dragon that appeared to be entirely made of gray rocks. All seven dragons began to roar before they descended down towards several marines.

"This could be a problem to defeat so many dragons", stated Dracule Mihawk.

"Gishishishi, wheres your sense of fun Mihawk, with my powers these dragons will be wiped out", stated Moriah arrogantly.

Before Mihawk could respond to him he noticed Doflamingo flying towards the dragon in the lead and smiling as he headed towards it. Once the dragon saw him it began to laugh.

"So you wish to challenge Motherglare", the dragon bellowed. "Very well I like me meals feisty anyway".

The dragon then swiped its claw at Doflamingo, but was surprised when he dodged it easily before he appeared above the dragon with his hand out.

"Five Color Strings", he stated as five strings that shimmered multiple colors slashed at the dragons back. However, he was surprised when his strings shattered against the Dragons scales. That moment of surprise was all it took as the dragon swung its massive tail down slamming into Doflamingo and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Fool, as if your puny attack could break through my scales", Mother glare Taunted. As he said that his scales began to shake before multiple eggs fell from his stomach and began raining down on everyone below.

As people began dodging the falling eggs they were surprised when small draconian creatures emerged from them and began attack the marines.

"Ooohhh thats scary", Kizaru stated with surprise on his face. But as one of the dragons moved towards him, he pointed his index finger at it before blasting through its head with a beam of light.

As they approached Aokiji and one of the creatures swung its claws, it managed to cleave him in half. But as the creature turned around to move towards its target it was immediately frozen solid, before Aokiji shattered it.

"Never turn your back on an opponent", said Aokiji in a bored tone.

As for Akainu any Creature that attacked him almost immediately melted from slashing through his magma body. As he watched uncaring towards the dragons themselves.

Some of the creatures then began moving towards Fujitora, believing that since he was blind they could take him out easier, a mistake they would soon regret. When he slammed his cane down and the mini-dragons could no longer move. He then proceeded to stroll towards the creature before drawing his sword.

"I'm sorry, but i cannot allow you creatures to continue killing innocent soldiers", he sad before he quickly decapitated each mini-dragon.

As he sheathed his sword one of the mini-dragons appeared behind him and prepared to slash at his back, only to be punched away by Garp with a smile on his face.

Fujitora turned towards him and smiled, "You know that i was well aware of that creature behind me and would have handled it".

"What and leave all the fun to you youngsters, no way", Garp said smiling as he charged at the mini-dragons fists raised.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I can't believe that those fools think they can engage a dragon so easily, humans are always so foolish", stated Zirconis with a smile on his face.

"Lets just finish off these pesky humans so that we can return to Fiore", stated Stonedge, the rock dragon. However before he could continue he was quickly slashed across his left wing by a large black blade, when he turned around he was met with the piercing yellow eyes of Dracule Mihawk.

"So you wish to challenge me boy, that toothpick can't cut through my dragon scales", Stonedge stated arrogantly.

Mihawk said nothing as he swung his sword creating a slash of air towards the dragon but, watched with interest as it shattered against the dragons scales. Although he had no outside reaction, on the inside he was shocked out how the dragon didn't even have a scratch. He was forced to quickly raise his sword to block the dragons claws as they attempted to skewer him.

"Hahaha is that all you have puny human", stated stonedge as he began to push Mihawk back.

While the two fighters engaged in combat, Zirconis was watching the battle with interest, "Hmm perhaps these humans can battle us after-

"Slave Arrow", shouted a feminine voice.

Zirconis was cut off by a barrage of pink arrows that began to assault his body and although they didn't injure him they were annoying to deal with so he quickly roared blasting the arrows back, and looking down towards who shot him. He then smiled when he realized it was a woman.

"Oh how lovely my meal has come to me this time, and its such a beautiful women I bet you will taste delicious", Zirconis stated lecherously.

"How dare you speak that way to me, only one man is allowed to talk to me that way", Hancock stated angrily, before she blushed thinking about luffy.

"Is that right little girl?" Zirconis said with a smug smile on his face, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Yes and now you will pay for it, Love-Love Beam", she stated before pink shaped hearts then shot towards Zirconis."However she was surprised when the attack not only didn't work, but it had appeared as if he wasn't hit at all. And that momentary distraction was all he needed to begin charging up a roar.

Boa quickly jumped out the way, but not before nearly being incinerated by the pink beam of pure magical energy he sent towards her. As she moved out of the smoke she noticed how two more dragons had flanked her, one made of fire and another covered in blue scales.

"Zirconis, you always take the fun ones to eat, why can't I eat this one?" the blue dragon said annoyed.

"You must be patient Levia", said the dragon made completely of fire. "Besides we need to focus more on getting back home through that portal instead of playing around with humans".

"You worry too much Atlas Flame", said Zirconis with a predatory smile. "There's plenty of time to eat before we return".

"Desert Spada"

"One Hundred Brick Fist"

Both dragons were cut off as Atlas Flame was hit by a large slash of sand and Levia was punched directly into the ocean below. On the left side of Hancock stood Jinbei and on the other Crocodile.

"Why did you save me?" questioned Hancock curiously.

"I couldn't let you hog all the fun now could I "Pirate Empress", Crocodile said with Sarcasm dripping from his voice, however he was surprised when the fire dragon rose up with no visible wounds on him.

"I couldn't let them attack you alone, where in this together", Jinbei said smiling before he jumped into the ocean to battle his foe.

Hancock looked to the side to see Bartholomeo Kuma battling Scissor Runner, and Gecko Moriah battling the Dark dragon, Nightmare. She also looked up to see Doflamingo speeding towards Motherglare with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hm well I can't be outdone by men now can I", stated Hancock as she rushed towards Zirconis who just continued to laugh at her approach.

And thus the War of the marines has an explosive start.

 **Authors Note: Well thats a rap everybody, but before I go a few answers to questions im sure some of you are wondering.**

 **1) Why is it that Doflamingo and Mihawk couldn't cut through there respective dragons scales? Too be honest I truly believe that it would take large amounts of effort, and probably Haki to break through these dragons defenses. Beside's how boring would it be if they could easily one-shot dragons, am i right?**

 **2) Why didn't Boa Hancock's love beam work on Zirconis? I personally believe that he only acts the way he does towards human women because he wants to eat them? I mean think about it, he see's people as food nothing more, nothing less, and when was the last time YOU lusted over a hamburger. And i don't mean hunger lusted I mean taking it to a cheap motel Lusted.**

 **And 3) Why are the earth and dark dragons named Stonedge and Nightmare? Well in the original Fairy Tail they didn't have names so I thought i could give them one. However if you have an idea for better name then leave it in the review and I may consider adding it next chapter.**

 **Well that is a rap folks. The real battle starts next chapter so Don't forget to follow and favorite this story, if you want to. You'll only crush my dreams and soul if you don't :) And don't forget to leave a review with any questions, comments, or anything you wanna know. Thats all and i will see you guys next time. Peace!**


	3. The Real Battle Starts Now

Hancock approached Zirconis and sent a kick straight towards his face, but was surprised when his tail rose up and blocked the attack. She quickly kicked at him with her other foot and was able to hit him across the stomach. Zirconis looked towards her with a large smile.

"Do you really believe that a mere kick can defeat a dragon?" Zirconis stated arrogantly. However, he was astonished when some of the scales on his back turned to stone.

"What the hell is this?" he asked in anger. "How the hell did your magic break through my scales, are you a dragon slayer?"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I do know that you are keeping me away from the man I love, and for that you will pay!" Hancock said with anger and a slight blush. She then dashed towards him and decided to aim a kick at Zirconis's face, but he quickly flew out of the way and took to the skies.

 _"Dammit, how the hell can I get up there and attack him?"_ Hancock thought.

"Take this little girl", Zirconis yelled, before he fired his signature dragon roar straight towards her.

 _"Not good"_ , Hancock thought. As she tried to move out of the range of the blast.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Mihawk was having trouble against his dragon, as proficient as he was with a sword he couldn't cut through this dragons scales. He quickly ducked another attack from the dragons sharp claws as he jumped back.

"Stay still you little fly", the rock dragon said as he swiped his tail towards Mihawk.

Seeing the attack coming with observation haki, Mihawk dodged to the side and sent another slash of air at the dragon. The dragon once again let the attack hit him and once again it had no effect.

This time the dragon was angered and decided to end this fight once and for all. It began to ascend high into the sky and started to charge up a large orange roar. At the same time Mihawk raised his sword to the sky with a calm expression on his face. If the his sword wasn't completely black people would have noticed the coating of Armament Haki on his blade.

"Take this you little bug", the rock dragon said before it unleashed the attack straight at Mihawk.

"Black Blade Single Slash", Mihawk said with a straight face before he used his sword to cut right through the roar, like it was nothing. Once the two halves of the attack hit the ground it violently exploded.

As the dragon landed he noticed that once the smoke cleared, Mihawks body was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like the little brat couldn't handle a roar, how pathetic. Even the Dragonslayer brat lasted longer than thi-"

"Your starting to get annoying", Mihawk said from above the dragon before he brought the blade down on the dragons right wing cutting it clean off.

The dragon screamed in pain as he could feel the wing fall to the ground, as blood began pouring from his wing stump.

"You little miserable bastard, how dare you cut off my wings".

"Well I couldn't let you go off and fly again now could I?" Mihawk said with his same emotionless expression. "But now I think i should put you out of your misery".

"You think just because you cut of my wings you can defeat me?"

"Black Blade-"

"I will crush you like the bug you are and then I will devour you-"

"Arc Moon", Mihawk then quickly slashed at the dragons neck severing its head from its body. Blood began pouring out of the wound as he sheathed his sword. The head then suddenly crashed behind him as he walked away from the dragons corpse.

 **(Kuma vs Nightmare)**

Bartholomew Kuma was steadily walking towards his opponent before he stopped and silently watched the dragon.

"Got something you wanna say big guy?" Nightmare said arrogantly.

"Subject is unknown, prepare for abilities", Kuma said emotionlessly.

"What the hell are you talking about", Nightmare yelled as he sent a a claw swipe straight at Kuma. He was surprised when Kuma lifted his hand and deflected the attack with ease.

"What the hel-"

The dragon was interrupted by a beam of light that Kuma charged from his mouth before he fired it directly at the dragon. Once the attack hit Nightmare square in the face, he emerged from the smoke with no visible wounds, but a pissed of expression on his face.

"You bastard, you think that can hurt me? Let me show you a real roar attack", the dragon stated before it charged up a dragons roar, that it shot straight towards Kuma.

Kuma moved both of his hands in front of him, "Pad press shield", he said calmly. To the surprise of the dragon the attack was blasted away from kuma and shot into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Nightmare asked confused. "There is no way you blocked my roar". But unfortunately Kuma was not done, he quickly disappeared from the dragons line of sight.

As nightmare was frantically looking around for Kuma he did not notice that he was above him.

"Pad bear press", Kuma said as the dragon was pushed to the ground by a large paw shaped air blast, that slammed him into the ground below.

As the dragon shakily rose to his feet, he began to glare at kuma as he slowly landed on the ground in front of him.

"Your pretty fast for a big guy, but that power won't be enough to take on a dragon".

"Agreed, current amount of energy is insufficient. Now changing output from half to full power", Kuma said while he slowly put his hands together.

"You think that will be enough, the dragon said as it began to fly high into the air and charge up an even more powerful roar.

Kuma then took a stance as he slowly spread out his hands after putting them together. "Ursa Shock". As Kuma said this the air around his enclosed hands began to take the shape of a giant bubble of air in the shape of a paw in his hand.

"Now die!" The dragon yelled as it released the roar at Kuma intent on eradicating him. At the same time Kuma fired his Ursa Shock intent on taking out the dragon. At first the attacks seemed evenly matched. But with horror Kuma's Ursa Shock began slowly but surely pushing through the dragons roar.

With horrified look in his face, the dragon began pushing more magic into his attack, but it was unsuccessful as the Ursa Shock blasted through the roar and slammed into the dragon before it exploded.

As the dragon collapsed on the ground, Kuma simply stared at the creature before he walked away as it took its last breath.

 **(Jinbei vs Levia)**

Jinbei quickly swam towards the water dragon with his fist stretched out. "Hundred Tile brick fist". Jinbei then punched the dragon

in the head sending him crashing towards the sea floor. Levia used his wings to regain balance before he growled towards Jinbei.

"That was an impressive attack, but still nothing compared to a dragon".

"Is that so?" Jinbei asked. "Well then allow me to kick things up a notch". Jinbe then swam far above the dragon before he began diving towards him while spinning creating a drill of water. "Fishman sea spiral".

He then rammed the attack into the dragons back causing it to scream out in pain. However the dragon quickly shook it off before it slammed onto jinbei with its tail.

"Water wont work on me human. I am immune to my element question is are you?" The dragon stated before it began inhaling large amounts of water.

Jinbei then created a sphere of water in his hands before he shot it forward. "School of Sharks". The water then began to take the form of several sharks made of water that swam towards the dragon.

Levia then let out a loud roar that seemed to shake the ocean as it bellowed down towards Jinbei and hit him in the stomach before it exploded.

"Thats what happens when you mess with a dragon human. And don't you forget it".

"Black Thousand Tile Punch".

The dragon was then hit by a haki fist to the stomach that sent him flying out of the ocean and onto land.

As Levia began to cough up blood, it looked towards Jinbei with something akin to fear.

"How are you so strong?" Levia asked with wonder.

"I get up to 10 times stronger when I'm under water", Jinbei said as he coated his hand in haki. "Before you die, I want you to know, Im a fishman not a human". He then dealt a haki imbued chop to the dragons head killing it almost instantly. As he watched the life drain from it eyes, he decided to watch the battle with the other Shichibukai.

 **(Doflamingo vs Motherglare)**

Dolfamingo was absolutely livid that this creature had hit him, nobody was allowed to lay a hand on him and get away with it. Much less a flying lizard, so with a speed he knew would give him the edge, he speedily moved towards the dragon.

Motherglare looked at Doflamingo before he let out a massive roar and dive bombed towards him.

"Overheat", said Doflamingo before a heated whip of strings shot towards Motherglare. But once again they broke across his strings.

"Is that the best you have human? Because if so you are gonna die here."

Doflamingo said nothing, he just repeatedly slashed at the dragon with strings only to have none of them work.

"Do you give up?" Motherglare asked Tauntingly.

Doflamingo then dropped his hands with a frustrated look on his face. He then began shaking and it sounded like he was crying.

Motherglare took this as an opportunity to strike, but was surprised when she found that she couldn't move.

"What the hell is this?" he asked out of frustration. "What did you do to me?"

Doflamingo then lifted his head up to reveal that he was laughing instead of crying. And he immediately moved his hands to show that the dragon was stuck in several string layers.

"You fell for my trap, those attacks were merely a distraction. Now your just a helpless little fly stuck in my web", Doflamingo stated arrogantly.

"You think you've won you bastard". Motherglare then began charging up a roar, but was stopped midway when multiple strings tied around his snout and forced his mouth closed.

"Uh uh uh ", Doflamingo said wagging his finger. "I can't let you use that attack now can I"

Doflamingo then coated the strings around Motherglare before he started tightening them.

"See you in the afterlife dragon", He said with a smile on his face. "String Execution".

The dragon was then suddenly ripped apart by the strings and left in pieces on the battlefield.

 **(With Garp and Sengoku)**

"See what did I tell you Sengoku this is an easy fight, maybe you were right sending the Shichibukai out".

Sengoku looked towards the dragons with a grave look on his face. "It's not over yet". He then pointed towards what he was talking about to show Garp.

Much to his surprise Garp noticed three people had lost there battles against the dragons. Crocodile, who was breathing heavily with his left leg and arm turned to glass, while his dragon didn't have a scratch on it. Gecko Moriah, who was shaking with fear as Scissor Runner advanced on him. And Boa Hancock, who was heavily injured while her dragon opponent, besides having a few stone scales on his, looked completely fine.

 **(With Moriah and Scissor Runner)**

Gecko Moriah had never been so nervous before, his opponent was to strong for his shadows to defeat, and to top it all off, he couldn't even steal its shadow.

"This is pathetic, your even weaker then the puny dragonslayer that I fought before", Scissor Runner said Tauntingly. He then began charing up a roar before he was suddenly shot by a yellow beam of energy.

"Who dares attack me while my back is turned, show yourself you coward", Scissor Runner roared angrily.

"Wow your durability is scary, I thought that attack would at least hurt you".

Suddenly a man with a yellow striped shirt and pants, with a marine coat floating away.

"But tell me", said Kizaru the Yellow Monkey. "Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light".

 **(Boa Hancock and Zirconis)**

Hancock couldn't believe the strength of this dragon. Ever since he took to the skies she couldn't get close enough to do any damage to him. And whatever damage she did do wasn't fatal at all.

"Time to die little bitch", Zirconis stated as he began to dive towards her. Knowing she couldn't get out of the way in time. Hancock simply closed her eyes and waited for him to finish her.

 _"Sorry Luffy"_ , she thought sadly. _"Maybe we can reunite when you pass on with me"._

She closed her eyes expecting death, but was suprised to see that nothing happened. As she opened her eyes she saw that the dragons claws were frozen in a huge block of ice.

"Who the hell are you?" Zirconis asked angrily. In front of him was a dark skinned man with a white suit and pants on and a blue undershirt.

"Sorry I was late", said Aokiji the "Blue Peacock". But I think its time I joined the fight wouldn't you say.

 **(With Crocodile and Atlas Flame)**

"I told you that I didn't have time to battle you, I have to get home". Atlas Flame said annoyed. In front of him was crocodile with an irritated expression on his face. While he prided himself on his skills with his devil fruit ability. He became quickly frustrated when he realized that none of his attacks affected the dragon at all, but its abilities still affected his sand body.

"Desert Dagger". Crocodile then shot a slash of sand at Atlas but it immediately turned to glass once it hit his body.

Atlas flame then began to charge up a roar and Crocodile knew instantly that, this was the end for him. He couldn't dodge or block this attack but he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hound Crimson Lotus", yelled out another voice before a dog made of magma bit down on Atlas Flame before it blew up.

Crocodile had a suprised look on his face before, he turned to the sides to see "Red Dog" Akainu walking towards him.

"Any other day I would let that dragon kill you", stated Akainu without looking at Crocodile. "But we may need you later so for now just stay down".

Atlast Flame then shook his head from the attack before he roared at Akainu and began flying towards him. At the same time Scissor Runner and Zirconis charged towards Kizaru and Aokiji respectively.

"Looks like the Admirals, are stepping in to this fight", Akainu said before he charged forward.

 **Authors Note: Wow this chapter took a lot out of me you guys. But I finally finished, and I think this might be my longest chapter yet.**

 **I will try to update every tuesday or thursday guys just so you know when to expect chapters. And also have any of you been reading fairy tail lately. Acnologia oneshots God Serena, and Laxus and Erza have rejoined the fight. I have 3 predictions.**

 **A) Laxus will lose and Gray will take over the fight for him**

 **B) Erza will either when her fight with Nakagami Armor, or the Armor will be destroyed and she will use her magic sword that gets stronger when she loses all armor.**

 **C) That Gildarts is gonna pull a Shanks and join the war right before someone dies.**

 **And know onto the reviews:**

 **To my first ever review on this story (Yaay) from** **Gunawanroderick: This story will take place after the Alvarez Empire war, About 6 months later. So the characters get time to recharge and train a little more. Something tells me there gonna need it. And for One Piece this takes place after the Marineford battle. And to clear up some confusion, in this story Fujitora is a vice admiral. But he still has Admiral level strength.**

 **Well thats all for now everyone I will see you next week. And don't forget to Favorite Follow and Review this story.**


End file.
